


Door Prize

by kelleigh (girlfromcarolina)



Series: SPN Masquerade Fills [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Slut, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina/pseuds/kelleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's fingered himself, lubed himself up good, so he's ready for when Jared gets home. But Jared takes longer than anticipated, and Jensen gets a little tipsy and falls asleep...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Door Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Spring 2016 round of SPN-Masquerade, for the prompt: _Jensen's fingered himself, lubed himself up good, so he's ready for when Jared gets home. But Jared takes longer than anticipated, and Jensen gets a little tipsy and falls asleep. On his stomach, spread-eagled, hole on display. When Jared gets home, he can't resist the view and slides right in. It takes a little while for Jensen to wake up, but when he does..._
> 
> Original fill [here](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/7665.html?thread=2548721#t2548721).

Jared must’ve been a saint in his previous life. There’s no explanation for the sight in front of him other than that he’s fucking blessed. Something this insanely hot doesn’t happen to regular schmoes with bad karma.

No, he’s done something very good to deserve this. This being Jensen laid out, passed out from what Jared is able to see, on their bed like some kind of oiled-up, sex-drugged acolyte just waiting for the Gods to ravish him. Thighs spread and coated with whatever he used to open himself up. He was thorough, from the looks of it. The soft skin of Jensen’s inner thighs is shiny, pink from the friction burns where he fingered himself wide and slick. He must’ve gone at it for at least an hour, such an eager slut when someone is playing with his hole. Always begging Jared for another finger, writhing as if he’ll die if something isn’t stretching him past the point of comfort.

Jensen probably thought he could catch Jared by surprise. Finish prepping himself just in time for Jared to walk through the bedroom door, see him, and fuck him straight away. And that’s exactly what Jared would’ve done if he came home when he was supposed to.

Now Jensen’s going to be the one _taken_ by surprise.

He gets naked without waking Jensen, creeps carefully towards the bed, because he suddenly wants nothing more than to get his cock inside before Jensen regains consciousness. It’s happened before, a morning here and there when sleepy grinding turned into slow, languid fucking, Jared thrusting into Jensen’s hole, still open from the night before. Pliant and submissive in Jared’s arms. Such a fucking turn on, forcing himself into Jensen while he’s fighting through the curtain of sleep, his body at Jared’s mercy. Both of them coming so fucking hard, it makes Jared wish they could wake up and do it all over again.

This might be even better. Jensen wants it - he wouldn’t have staged a show if he didn’t know the consequences. He knew what it would do to Jared. Such a pretty picture, Jensen’s freckled back and pale, soft flanks. Lubed hole puffy and eager for Jared’s cock, it flutters with every deep breath Jensen takes in his sleep.

What else can he do?

Jared sees no need for more lube - Jensen is practically _dripping_ with it, as if his arousal made him wet with anticipation. He savors the slow slide in, taking his time and letting Jensen’s hole do most of the work. It’s as if his muscles grasp Jared’s cock and pull him deeper until his balls are flush with Jensen’s upturned ass. Jensen’s lips part as the air is forced out of his lungs. He’s filled to the limit, warm and welcoming. Jared could stay right here all night and spend hours feeling Jensen pulse around him. There’s just no way he can be in an ass this perfect and not fuck it.

He’s expecting Jensen to wake up at the first hard thrust. To startle and clench once he realizes that Jared enthusiastically RSVP’d to his bare-assed invitation. It’s one of the best parts of fucking Jensen awake. When he doesn’t stir, Jared realizes that Jensen must’ve treated himself to a few glasses of wine while he was fingering his hole, testing his limits. Can’t blame him, really. Almost nothing goes better with sex and pleasure than a fantastic bottle of wine.

Unless you have a little too much and tip off into dreamland before the main act.

Jared’s arousal burns white-hot at the idea that he’s going to have to fuck Jensen a lot harder in order to see those pretty, pretty green eyes blinking up at him. He doesn’t hear so much as a mumble when he pries Jensen’s thighs even wider and adjusts his own stance, knees planted as far apart as he can without pulling out.

“Gonna wake up before I come in you, Jen?” Jared whispers, driving his cock deep. “Maybe that’s what you wanted, huh? Me, all warm and thick inside you, like I fucked you in your dreams. Only you get to wake up and feel my come dripping out of you. Your thighs will be soaked, baby, gonna come so much.”

The times when Jensen is awake, Jared is usually too occupied kissing those ridiculously full lips to let his mouth run wild with all the filth streaming through his mind. Not tonight, though. Tonight he lets it all go, words and promises falling on deaf ears. Maybe a few of them will drip into Jensen’s subconscious. Praise for how good his ass feels, how much Jared likes seeing him like this, what his come will feel like sliding out of him. 

It goes beyond submission; this is the epitome of trust.

God, he loves his slut of a boyfriend.

“You’re gonna feel it when you wake up, baby,” he promises in a low voice. “You’ll know that I worked your pretty ass so good, fucked you so loose that I’ll be able to slide right back in whenever I feel like it.”

Jensen’s moan comes as a surprise. He rolls his shoulders but doesn’t wake up, adjusting his heavy limbs as much as he can with Jared’s cock pinning him in place. As soon as he’s motionless, Jared starts fucking him again, unable to believe his luck.

“Bet you knew this would happen. Wine makes you sleepy, Jen. Did you finger yourself as you fell asleep, hoping I’d find you with your ass open and wet? Playing with your slutty little hole and thinking about what I’d do when I got back? Bet you didn’t come, though. Worked yourself right to the edge, teasing yourself. But you know not to come without me, don’t you, baby? That’s mine.” 

Harder now, forcing Jensen further up the bed on every thrust. 

“All for me. Right, Jen?”

Jared’s cock massages Jensen’s prostate as he adjusts his hips. Obviously Jensen can’t sleep through sensations like those, and Jared finally feels that exquisite clench that comes with Jensen regaining consciousness, the shock and tension that rolls throughout his body.

“Fuck, wake up, baby,” he groans, chest brushing along Jensen’s back as he dips low to bring their faces close. “You treat me so well, letting me have this ass while you slept.”

“Jared?”

“Course it’s me. No one else fucks you like I can.”

Jensen doesn’t stay half-asleep for long, fucked awake by the relentless drive of Jared’s cock inside him. His muscles are slower to catch up, however, and he’s left writhing on the bed while Jared keeps fucking him, unable to coordinate his arms and legs long enough to push up onto his knees.

“You’re gonna come just like this,” Jared tells him, nipping the back of Jensen’s shoulder. A not-so-gentle reminder that he should stay down. Jared wants him loose and compliant. “I know all it takes is something _big_ filling your pretty hole.”

“Need your cock,” Jensen mumbles, tongue barely forming the words.

“That’s right, all you need is my cock. Want you to come for me, Jen. I know you can. This big cock in your hole feels better than any hand around your dick. Want to feel you fall apart, baby, come on.”

It’s the truth. The only helping hand Jensen needs is Jared’s thumb pressing into the sensitive skin around his hole, teasing him with just that extra burst of pressure. A vision of fucking Jensen with two cocks flashes in Jared’s mind.

Someday.

When Jensen comes, it feels like an earthquake hitting Jared’s cock, tight pulses running straight through him as he breaks apart. Whatever hope Jared had of outlasting Jensen shatters as they fall together.

It’s still hot as fuck. He tells Jensen as much once the aftershocks have rolled through, leaving them collapsed in a heap on the bed.

Jensen smiles and turns his head, eyes still soft with sleep when he asks, “Does that mean you want to try this again?”

Jared grins. He tests the give of Jensen’s hole and knows it will be awhile before he’s tight again.

“How about tomorrow morning?”

 

_fin._


End file.
